


Are You Really Family?

by Destiel_Sabriel4eva



Series: Harry Potter One-Shots [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Lucius Malfoy being a Twat, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Protective Regulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sabriel4eva/pseuds/Destiel_Sabriel4eva
Summary: AU in which Regulus decides he's had enough much earlier.





	Are You Really Family?

Remus sits in the Great Hall at lunch, alone.  His three friends stuck in detention with Filch.

 _Of course, that detention is more than deserved but, that’s beside the point,_ Remus thinks to himself, _At least I can have a relaxing lunch for once._

Just as he thinks it, a loud bang comes from Slytherin table, Remus looks up to see Lucius Malfoy stand and stumble, blood pouring from what _must_ be a broken nose.

“What is going on?!” McGonagall demands as she stands up.

“A lesson in manners,” Regulus Black calmly replies as he wipes Lucius’ blood off the table.

“You say that stuff all the time!” Lucius defends, Regulus nods.

“Yes, but he’s my brother.  _No one_ insults my brother but me.”

“You litt-”

“Hey!” Remus calls sharply before he’s really thought it through, “Leave him alone,” He demands, walking over.

“Got the _freak_ defending you now?” 

“Call him a freak again and I’ll break more than your nose,” Regulus promises darkly, “Come on, Lupin.”  He takes Remus’ elbow and guides him back to the Gryffindor table, “Mind if I sit with you?”

“Of course not.”

 

Ten minutes later, Peter, Sirius, and James walk into the Great Hall to find Remus, Regulus, Lily, and Dorcas laughing about something.

“Reggie!” Sirius calls happily as they walk over, Regulus seems nervous, but Sirius only sits beside him and gives him a one-armed hug, “What are you doing here?”

“Reg is sitting with us,” Remus replies, Regulus smiles shyly, Sirius grins and ruffles his hair.

“Brilliant.”

“Oh also, he broke Malfoy’s nose.” Sirius laughs loudly, Regulus flushes.

“You are my favourite brother,” Sirius tells him, everyone seems unsure how to take that comment, but Regulus merely smirks at James.

“Suck it, Potter.” James chuckles.

“I’ll win him over again, I have tricks up my sleeve.”

“Trying to out fox a Slytherin?”

“Are you really family if you aren’t willing to compete with the other sibling for favoured sibling?” James poses, Regulus laughs lightly, and things are okay.

 

“You know, Mother and Father won’t be happy,” Sirius tells Regulus hesitantly as they start walking towards class, luckily headed in the same direction for a few more corridors.

“Are you really family if you let a brother go down alone?” Regulus asks, “They kick you out, they kick me out.” Sirius throws an arm around his brother’s neck with a bright smile.

“Well, good thing you both have a place to go should that happen,” James says as though remarking on the weather, Sirius beams at James, Regulus seems shocked and hesitant, unsure what to make of it, but he moves in closer to Sirius’ side, so it’s pretty clear if Sirius goes to the Potters, Regulus will too.

“Hey Regulus,” Remus calls as he separates from them to go to class, Regulus turns back, “What you said to Malfoy…thanks.” Regulus nods, “And if Slytherins give you too much trouble, come up to the tower, we’ll sort you out a bed in our dorm.”

“How?” Reg asks.

“Never ask Moony that question Reggie, you will always be better off not knowing,” Sirius tells him, Remus smirks, neither confirming nor denying (Though totally confirming by doing so) the accusation.

“See you soon brother.”

 

That summer, Sirius gets disowned.  He grabs his bag and storms down to the front door where he finds Regulus waiting with a suitcase of his own.

“You sure?” Regulus takes his hand.

“Am I really family if I don’t?” Sirius places a hand on his brother’s cheek.

“You will be my family if tomorrow you turn around and join you-know-who.”

“While I appreciate the sentiment, I’m sure.”  Sirius smiles, taking Regulus’ hand.

“Then let’s go.  Our family awaits.”

The door, once closed, is never opened by either of them again.


End file.
